yggdrasils_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylvarah Aleanrae
Sylvarah Aleanrae was a Player of the Alpha Trial Round who disappeared during Trial 2. His whereabouts remain unknown. Appearance Personality The first thing of note about Sylvarah - if one had never met him before - would likely be that he is quite eccentric. His manner is theatrical, exorbitant, as though his life were a nonstop drag performance. His style of dress is snazzy and flamboyant even by elven standards, and quite provocative if temperature and his safety will allow for it. Everything about the elven man exudes an unyielding pride, which may occasionally come off as dismissive or conceited, although he isn't arrogant as such - it's just that you're going to have to try real hard if you want to impress him. In his home world he used to be something of a celebrity, and even now tends to have an air about him as though he were famous, regardless of the fact that no soul has heard of him. You will hardly ever see him wear anything but heels with an absolute minimum of three inches. He wears sunglasses with dedication and delight through the darkest of nights. Swearing is his second nature, at least in his natural habitat, when he is not around children or authority, and even where he doesn’t swear the sheer amount of sass he heaps on you will have you either aghast or in tears. You will also get darling’d in every third sentence. Once one gets past the rather dazing first impression though, Sylvarah turns out to be quite affable. An easygoing fellow that likes to be around people and make them laugh, he enjoys being in the center of attention and providing some good natured entertainment, on and off the job. His humour is a mixture between piercing wit, lighthearted nonsense, and a whole lot of wiener jokes. Being an elf he is - for lack of a better term - quite elvish. Warm and playful, rather giggly and taking few things seriously, tension is not a thing that seems to exist in Sylvarah's world. Indeed the elf isn't shy to have a good time with just about any new acquaintance, no strings attached - but with those he does feel close to he is far from noncommittal. While the easy demeanour persists, he switches effortlessly between silly and sincere, between teasing and gentle, leaving no doubt about his affections and sharing his more vulnerable side without any reservations. Charming, independent, energetic and compassionate, and with an extraordinary talent for drawing even more reserved folks out of their shell, Sylvarah is easy to get along with, despite his eccentricities. Towards toxic individuals however, the elf isn’t quite so agreeable. He has very little patience for bullshit and doesn’t play along to get along, and if preventing harmful behaviour requires making a scene then so be it, if the mood takes him he may even make a spectacle of it too. Social rejection is not a concept that scares him anymore, his life has simply been too long for him to still care about what other people think. Similarly, it is difficult to faze him or make him angry, as he regards most people as children and will assume ignorance or lacking maturity rather than ill intentions, typically reacting with serene indifference or benign good humour. This still applies now that he is out of his world and out of his depth, as he tends to approach anything new with curiosity and openness rather than suspicion, having found in the course of his life that a combination of good will and firm boundaries tend to attain the best results when dealing with the unknown. On the flip side of this is that he hasn't been in actual physical danger for quite some time now, and where his first instinct to deescalate doesn't work, the immediate second one would be to escape, at least when it's only himself concerned. If in such situations others are dependent on his performance he will do his best to do right by them, but it is not impossible that he may panic. Regardless of the unknown threats that await him outside his home and despite missing his friends and family dearly, Sylvarah is glad to finally be able to travel. A life of being cooped up, bored and depressed have made him quite an avid consumer of any mind altering substances, and the habit persists, as does his rather chaotic lifestyle. He is known to be quite liberal with his body, even towards people he may not otherwise tolerate, and has a terrible track record of protecting his heart despite better knowledge, much to the exasperation of those that end up having to put him back together after he inevitably falls apart. Sylvarah is the kind of person that will run headfirst into a wall, bleed for a while, then get up and do it all again twenty more times before he finally learns, long after having suffered permanent damage. Almost three centuries of this have made him jaded and aloof, and to protect himself he tends to coast along without getting involved in other people’s business, and without opening up too much about himself to anyone but close friends. He is afraid of getting attached because he knows the moment he does, it will suck him in much too deep. Trivia * His voice is fairly masculine for elven standards, but he tends to use the higher registers in speaking quite often. His cadence is a bit of a singsong and he slightly slurs his words. * Since discovering that he is capable of levitation he tends to use it for absolutely every menial task there is. Both because it looks more fancy than does getting his hands dirty, but also just because he's genuinely enthusiastic about it, finally having access to what should have been a part of him since birth. * Prefers an entirely plant based diet. Meat he will eat if you put it in front of him, eggs are sort of all right if baked into things, but milk grosses him out on an existential level and he will actively go out of his way to avoid it. He also finds it gross when others consume it. * Ambidextrous. Not by nature, he just practiced a lot. * Seriously has a thing for dwarfs or otherwise bearded men. * Gets crushes easily. Becomes extremely giggly. * Likes having his hair brushed and/or braided. Will only let one do it if he trusts them though. * Has three brothers, or used to - one of them died. He’s close with the remaining two. * Doesn't have children himself but is a great-great-uncle. * Wears a simple but beautifully crafted plain silver ring on his left ring finger at all times. It's engraved with both elven and dwarven runes. He touches it from time to time. * Expressive body language, characteristically. His hands are constantly in motion or touching something. * Very tactile with those he likes. Will kiss your cheek in greeting, touch your arm in conversation, hold onto you when he is laughing, lean against you when he'is tired. Will stop at any sign of discomfort. * Relentlessly supportive. Will throw the love and compliments your way whether you're prepared for it or not. * Give him any instrument and he will play it, regardless of whether he has seen it before or not. Has an angelic singing voice as well, and one that is very versatile at that. * His specialty is improvisation, making up music on the spot that conveys exactly the emotion he wants to convey. It is one of his primary tools of communication, he thinks better in music than he does in words. * Likes to write songs / series of songs that encompass a story, an experience or a specific feeling - either his own or that of people he holds dear, people he finds interesting, or someone imaginary. Themes with a larger cultural, political or social context he tends to reserve for his shows. * He smokes a lot of weed. * High tolerance for alcohol. Mainly genes. Also practice. * Casual Crossdresser. * So used to high heels by now that he moves more easily in those than he does in flats - at least in terrains where you cannot get stuck. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Status Unknown Category:Alpha Round Category:Players